sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flames of White Light
Flames of White Light is the first season of Dragon Winx and is a Yu-Gi-Oh! and Winx Club crossover created by Vengie D that will soon air on FanFiction.net. Synopsis "Bloom Peters and Seto Kaiba are not only best friends who live normal lives in the city of Domino, but also are adoptive siblings seemingly brought together by fate. One day, two princesses from Planet Andros and Mythos arrive to escape a war between the realms. Not only do they help the two unlock their mysterious powers, but other girls whose families also ran away from their realm learn of their destinies: They are all fairies from different worlds in a place called Magix. The princesses, Aisha and Cassiopeia, persuade their new friends to attend Alfea in order to grow their powers to help cleanse the realms of evil. '' ''While Bloom and her new fairy friends are immediately placed in Alfea, Seto becomes a student of Red Fountain with an ulterior motive to gather clues to find his younger brother and an Earth girl who both went missing at the same time. In Alfea, Bloom forms the Winx Club with her roommates along with Phoebe Kaiba, Seto's younger sister, and her roommates. '' ''Throughout their first year at Alfea, the girls battle evil witches called the Trix, bond with both magical and non-magical warriors of Red Fountain called the Specialists, and go on an incredible journey to discover themselves and uncover their true destinies." Characters Winx Club *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom Peters, the co-founding member of the Winx Club who was brought to Earth by her biological sister, Daphne Coleman, before her home planet of Sparks was destroyed. She grew up in Domino City living with adopted parents Vanessa and Mike Peters, a florist and a firefighter respectfully. She also is the adoptive sister of Seto, Phoebe, Mokuba, and Koryn Kaiba. In the first episode, she discovers she is a fairy and soon goes to Magix to attend the fairy school, Alfea. Bloom is drawn to the mysterious Yugi Moto who, like her and the others, was living on Earth until the girls discovered their powers. *Cherami Leigh as Phoebe Kaiba, the younger twin sister of Seto Kaiba and the older sister of Mokuba and Koryn Kaiba is one of Bloom's adoptive siblings who were also revealed to have been adopted at a later age than Bloom but with no memory of their past beyond the orphanage. They become best friends, especially when they both find out they're fairies, princesses and form the Winx Club at Alfea. As the fairy of Dragons, she is able to naturally absorb Bloom's Dragon Flame and magically summon dragons that come to mind as well as communicate and bond with dragons when needed. The dragon she summons often is a Baby Dragon she keeps as a pet. Unlike Seto and Mokuba, she inherited her fairy identity from her father (and grandmother) but has powers similar to her mother who was a dragon that lived as a human. *Caren Manuel as Stella Summers, the young, former princess of Solaria who lived on Earth for years until prior to the pilot with her mother, Luna Valeria who was ordered by her husband, King Radius, to take her daughter away from the wars that were causing the realms to fall into chaos, telling her daughter that she divorced her father for a different reason. Before finding out that she was a princess, Stella always lived her life, believing she was and became dedicated to fashion and beauty at a young age even becoming best friends with Crystal Taylor because of her love of beautiful jewels. Being crazy about love, Stella develops a crush on Tristan Taylor. *Kerry Williams as Flora Marigold, a shy, nature loving member of the Winx Club who finds out she is a fairy the same time as her new friends. Before finding out she is from a realm called Lynphea, she use to spend her days playing outside with her younger sister, Miele. Her parents, Rhodos and Alyssa Marigold work at the greenhouse connected to Vanessa Peters' shop and secretly uses her magic sparingly to help flower grows. Aside from her sister, Flora played with Selena Wheeler who would always make her smile with her innate ability to communicate with birds which Flora referred to friends of nature. *Lisa Ortiz as Musa Harper, a girl who loves all things music and also loves to sing and dance. In Domino City, she lived most of her life with her widowed father, Ho-Boe, who took away from Melody after the war of the realms claimed is wife, an ex-singer, turned warrior fairy, Matlin. After she learns of being a fairy, she also learns of what happened to her mother and decides to go to Alfea to become stronger than her, so that she may avenge her, much to her father's dismay and pleas of fear. She bonds with Koryn Kaiba being both young girls who miss their mothers. *Rebecca Soler as Tecna Vector, one of the technological members of the Winx was born on the planet Zenith but was asked by King Cryos to escape during the war so that their advanced technology could be preserved. Tecna's parents, Magnethia and Electronio disguise themselves as electronic repairmen and Tecna spent her childhood playing video games and learning more about technology with her close friend Halle Taylor due to them both becoming fairies of technology.. *Vasthy Mompoint as Aisha Abano, the Princess of Andros who escapes her planet to Earth in the midst of war with her best friend, Cassiopeia of Mythos. She helps the newly discovered fairies learn about their powers before telling them they should go to Alfea with them. She is a fairy of tides and using the power of the Morphix, a magical entity that allows her to mold water molecules. Aisha later reveals that when the war is over, she doesn't want to return to being a princess with strict rules and just wants to be careless, free, and wants to dance. Despite not being crazy about marriage and love, she develops a secret crush on Joey Wheeler. Specialists *Eric Stuart as Seto Kaiba, the half-fairy, half-dragon best friend of Bloom Peters and older brother of Phoebe (his twin), Mokuba, and Koryn Kaiba is one of Bloom's adoptive siblings who were also revealed to have been adopted at a later age than Bloom but with no memory of their past beyond the orphanage. One morning, during a dream, Seto sees a beautiful white dragon who tells him to find her. After he, Bloom, and others on Earth find out who they are, he believes the dragon could be his mother. At Red Fountain, Seto becomes a dragon tamer, controlling a white dragon with blue eyes called a Blue Eyes White Dragon named Azrael. Whenever needed, Seto uses his magic and dragon DNA to summon and strengthen Azrael's powers. Later in the season, Azrael not only reveals he's one of 3 triplet dragons, but Seto is the heir to the throne of a desolate planet now covered in darkness (similar to how Sparks is frozen and abandoned). Also while staying in Magix, Seto tries to find his missing brother as well as fulfill his promise to an Earth family to track down a missing girl. *Dan Green as Yugi Moto, once the prince of a realm of pure dark magic, Yugi was sent to Earth with his paternal grandfather to hide from evil from the lighter opposite of his planet. Under the guise of a game shop worker with his grandfather, Yugi decides to go to Magix with Bloom and the others after seeing her power under the alias of an elven warrior so as not to reveal his true self. Unfortunately for him, his secret of being both a warlock and prince are revealed mid-season but Bloom reveals to him she is not scared of him even though their species are natural enemies. He gets close to Bloom, going as far as developing a crush on her and Seto because of their complementary abilities despite fighting at first because they're from opposite realms. He also lived with his younger sister Kaya, who stays at home to look after their grandfather but later finds out that she is really working with the Trix at Cloud Tower using powerful black magic she can't control. *Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler, the prince of Eraklyon and master swordsman is the older brother of Selena and Serenity Wheeler. While Joey stayed on Eraklyon helping his father in the war, his mother and sisters went to Earth just in case something happened to their planet, their daughters will be able to conserve their legacy. He comes to Earth with his friend and squire, Tristan to bring his sister to Magix. Proud to be a future king but scared to fight dark magic after being in the war, he enrolls at Red Fountain to help other warriors become heroes. He immediately warms up the Winx especially Aisha. *Greg Abbey as Tristan Taylor, squire and best friend to Joey Wheeler, is the reason Joey decided to battle in the war even though his parents were against it. Tristan's parents escaped to Earth with their daughters but not before they were affected by magic that turned them into fairies whose powers were revealed later in their youth. Tristan uses a variety of metallic and gun-like weapons due to him being a marksman before becoming a prince's squire. He attends Red Fountain with his best friend and comes off as pretty cocky but lovable especially to Winx fairy, Stella. Villains *LIsa Ortiz as Icy Trix, the eldest sister of the Trix known to have a 'heart of ice' is also the leader. She is the most bossy of her sisters and has powers that come from ice magic. When she obtains a piece of the Dragon Flame from Bloom, Mana uses her black magic combined with the flame to change her into 'Ice Mistress'. *Caren Manuel as Darcy Trix, the middle sister of the Trix is the quiet one of the group and uses dark or illusion magic. She is known to fall in love a lot according to her sisters. She even becomes attracted to Yugi's black magic much to Mana's annoyance. When Icy obtains a piece of the Dragon Flame from Bloom, Mana uses her black magic combined with the flame to change her into 'Illusion Mage'. *Suzy Myers as Stormy Trix, the youngest sister of the Trix is the loud and arrogant one who uses electricity, wind magic, and creates storms. When Icy obtains a piece of the Dragon Flame from Bloom, Mana uses her black magic combined with the flame to change her into 'Night Wing Sorceress'. *Bella Hudson as Mana the Witch of Black Chaos, a powerful witch with the powers of Black Light with her powerful wand, she can control and create any magical creature. She helps out the Trix leading them on to believe she's genuine to them until she is revealed to be the ultimate villain of Season 1. Waiting for the Trix to get the Dragon Flame so she can become 'Oracle Paladin'. Only Yugi and Bloom are able to save her and turn her back to the forces of good as Yugi's younger sister, Kaya. *Veronica Taylor as Cea, a wolf-dragon or dracolycanthrope slave created by Mana using the Sage's Stone of Black Magic who use to be an Earth girl, but was changed shortly before the premiere episode. Also known by her full name, Malencea, Cea comes off as greedy, arrogant, and downright lazy at times often disobeying the orders of the Trix, but when she disobeys Mana, she lets her know not to with physical abuse. She begins to move over to the good side the more exposed she gets to Seto's White Light. Supporting Characters *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Cassiopeia Black, the Princess of Mythos is best friends with Aisha as they both arrive on Earth on their way to Alfea and meet the others while learning about who they are. A more responsible princess than her friend, Cassie always tries to keep the other Winx and honorary Winx members on their guard when going up against the Trix and other monsters. She has the powers over darkness and the ability to make myths of Earth a reality to help her combat evil. Though she may seem like a tough girl, she actually has a soft spot for her pet kitsune, Astra. *Tom Fahn as Azrael the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the youngest of triplet brothers, Azrael appears before Seto when he and his fellow fairies discover they have powers. He's pretty shy, but determined to help his partner find his brother in return for him helping to find his siblings. Azrael is able to be summoned by either Seto or Phoebe's powers but Seto uses him to fly since, unlike his sisters, does have wings of his own yet. Azrael also helps the Kaibas remember their past by telling them stories of them and their birth parents. *Brittney Karbowski as Koryn Kaiba, the younger sister of Seto and Phoebe Kaiba, older twin of Mokuba, and adoptive sister of Bloom is the Fairy of Lightning and controls a dragon named, Lightning. She, like Seto, start to have vivid memories of her birth mother who was a legendary pure white dragon. She becomes close with Musa because they both miss their mothers. *Laura Bailey as Selena Wheeler, the younger sister of Joey and Serenity Wheeler is the Fairy of Wind (and avian creatures) and also a princess of Eraklyon, the third to take the throne. She lives with her mother and sister on Earth while her brother and father fight in the War of the Realms. She and her friends are reunited with their brothers before going to Alfea where she increases her bond with Flora due to their love nature, plants, and animals. *Leah Clark as Crystal Taylor, Tristan's younger sister and Halle's twin sister is the Fairy of Jewels (and rainbows) was born on Eraklyon with her siblings and best friend, Selena who left their planet with her father. It is later revealed that she obtained her powers from being exposed to a gem planet's power when she was a little girl. When she gets to Alfea, she gets close to Stella because of their love of color and style. *Michelle Ruff as Halle Taylor, Tristan's younger sister and Crystal's twin sister is the Fairy of Organic Technology and is able to summon cybernetic monsters with her powers, stronger as she evolves her fairy magic. It is later revealed that she obtained her powers from the king of planet Zenith where her best friend Tecna is from. *Bella Hudson as Kaya Moto, Yugi's younger sister who stays behind on Earth when her brother goes to Magix. She learns she has similar powers as Yugi but soon learns she cannot control them like him. *Tara Sands as Mokuba Kaiba, Seto and Phoebe's younger brother and Koryn's younger twin brother who went missing months before the first episode. He is later revealed to be held prisoner in Cloud Tower with his electric lizard friend, Buddy. He also has density manipulation and his powers work best with his sister Koryn whose Thunder Dragon can merge his power with Mokuba's dragon aura like thunder and lightning. *Stuart Zagnit and Rachael Lillis as Mike and Vanessa Peters, Bloom, Seto, Phoebe, Koryn, and Mokuba's adoptive parents. *Rachel Lillis and Wayne Grayson as Luna Valeria and King Radius Summers, Stella's divorced parents. *Jason Griffith and Kerry Williams as Rhodos and Alyssa Marigold, Flora's parents. *Dan Green as Ho-Boe Harper, Musa's widower father. *Caren Manuel and Pete Zarustica as Magnethia and Electronio Vector, Tecna's parents. Episodes Spells / Monsters Used Winx Forms Aisha Winx.jpg|Aisha, Magic Winx CassiopeiaFaryWinx.jpg|Cassiopeia, Magic Winx Stella Winx.png|Stella, Magic Winx PhoebeKaiba Winx.jpg|Phoebe, Magic Winx Flora Winx.png|Flora, Magic Winx Musa Winx.jpg|Musa, Magic Winx Tecna Winx.jpg|Tecna, Magic Winx Bloom Winx.png|Bloom, Magic Winx SelenaWheeler Winx.jpg|Selena, Magic Winx CrystalTaylor Winx.jpg|Crystal, Magic Winx HalleTaylor Winx.jpg|Halle, Magic Winx Trivia * The name "Flames of White Light" comes from the source of Bloom and Seto's powers: The Dragon Flame and the White Light respectfully. * The plot will differ drastically from Season 1 of Winx Club. * The main Specialists characters of Winx Club have all been replaced by Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Seto (and later Mokuba). * Despite being half-fairy, Seto and (later Mokuba) attend Red Fountain in Season 1. * Most of the characters will be listed with their 4Kids VAs unless otherwise specified in the Trivia section. ** Azrael sounds like Agumon in Digimon Adventure 01, 02, Tri, and corresponding video games and movies thus being voiced by Tom Fahn. ** Bella Hudson, sometimes credited as Erika Schroeder, previously played Dark Magician Girl and Mana from Yu-Gi-Oh which is who inspired the Dragon Winx version of Kaya Moto. ** Malencea sounds like Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto (deeper voice) in the Viz Media dub of Sailor Moonwhile her human form, Mikey, will sound like May and Delia Ketchum from the Pokémon anime and even Princess Diaspro from 4Kids dub of Winx Club (sweeter, higher pitched voice). All of these characters are voiced by Veronica Taylor. * The Kingdom of Domino will be referred to as 'Sparks' like some iterations because of the city Bloom (and most of the others) lived in is Domino City from Yu-Gi-Oh. * Unlike most iterations of SCP Yu-Gi-Oh fanfictions, Phoebe Kaiba and Koryn Kaiba are the younger and older twin of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba respectfully. The reason for this will be explored starting in Season 2-3 when the characters deal with 'Fusion' monsters. * The character of Astral (Cassie's kitsune) has been changed to have the name 'Astra' for as not to confuse readers with the character of Astral (of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) from Season 8 of Dragon Winx. * Mokuba and Koryn are similar to the DC Comics siblings of Thunder and Lightning going as far as having their same powers. The only difference is Koryn is older than Mokuba though only by a few minutes. Episode Trivia Category:Vengie's Stories Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Category:Winx Club FanFiction